Un psy chez les CSI de Las Vegas
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Sara doit voir un psy, et toutes l'équipe de nuit aussi ! ... GSR, Chapitre 1 en ligne


Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : UN PSY CHEZ LES CSI DE LAS VEGAS**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 1 : Sara chez le psy **

Grissom est dans son bureau depuis des heures. Comme tout chef d'équipe, il doit faire son devoir administratif. Pour lui, ça s'est empiré depuis qu'Ecklie est au-dessus de lui. Grissom maudit Ecklie à chaque fois qu'il est obligé de remplir, de relire les dossiers.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir bu plusieurs bières, Sara s'écroule chez elle. Son téléphone sonne. Quand elle répond bizarrement.

SARA : Allô !

CATHERINE : C'est Catherine !

SARA : Oui !

CATHERINE : Tu vas bien !

SARA : Oui !

CATHERINE : Ta voix est bizarre !

SARA : Non !

CATHERINE : Si ! …

SARA : Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

CATHERINE : Je crois que tu ne pourras pas !

SARA : Mais si ! … Je peux !

CATHERINE : Non ! … Reste chez toi !

SARA : Mais… ! … Je peux venir je t'assure !

CATHERINE : Non ! … Je suis sûre que tu as bu !

SARA : Affirmatif ! …

CATHERINE : Sara ! Reste chez toi ! … Aujourd'hui !

SARA : Mais d'ici deux heures je serais sur pied !

CATHERINE : Non reste chez toi !

SARA : C'est un ordre ?

CATHERINE : Non ! … Un conseil d'amie !

SARA : Nous avons jamais été amie !

Sur cette phrase Sara raccroche au nez de Catherine. Sara a honte d'avoir le cœur pris par ce Grissom, l'homme de ses malheurs. La blonde décide de prévenir immédiatement Grissom de l'état de Sara. Mais le Superviseur homme ne répond pas. Ce dernier est dans un couloir avec Hodges qui lui a sauté dessus.

HODGES : Grissom ! … Hier, j'ai lu un truc sur les insectes… J'ai appris qu'il y en a beaucoups et que j'ai de la chance de connaître le plus grand ét… machin du pays.

GRISSOM : Hodges ! … J'ai pas le temps de vous écouter !

HODGES : Bon ! Ok !

C'est à ce moment là, qu'un urgentiste pénètre dans le couloir. Grissom le regarde mais Hodges observe un temps Grissom et l'homme qui a l'air d'arrivé vers eux.

GRISSOM : Hodges ! … Vous disez que vous étes fier de me connaître !

X : Excusez-moi ! … Grissom ! C'est ça !

GRISSOM : Oui ! Qui êtes-vous ?

X : Vous savez où est Sara ?

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Je sais ! … Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? … Hank ! C'est ça !

HANK : Oui !

GRISSOM : Vous avez le nom de mon chien !

HANK : Ah ! … Bon ! … J'aimerai voir Sara !

Grissom hausse les sourcils.

HANK : Quand je sortais avec Sara ! … J'ai entendu certaines choses sur vous deux !

GRISSOM : Et ! … Hank ! … Je viens de me souvenir que Sara m'a dit qu'elle ne veut plus vous voir hors boulot !

HANK : C'est bizarre ! Car elle m'a dit la même chose à votre sujet !

Hodges allait mettre son grain de sel à la place de Grissom mais ce dernier ouvre la bouche avant lui.

GRISSOM : Hodges ! … Vous avez pas du boulot ?

HODGES : Si ! … Mais ça peut attendre !

GRISSOM : Allez travailler tout de suite !

Et le bouffon du service laisse les deux hommes derrière lui. En route, Hodges croise Catherine dans le couloir.

CATHERINE : Hodges ! … Vous avez pas vu Grissom !

HODGES : Si il est par là.

CATHERINE : Merci !

Catherine voit Grissom qui fait face avec Hank. Catherine s'approche d'eux. Elle met sa main sur l'épaule de Grissom. Ce geste fait sursaute Grissom. Mais ce dernier se retourne. Il voit que c'est Catherine.

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Cath' !

CATHERINE : Je dois vous parler !

GRISSOM : Hank si vous êtes là sans le badge « visiteur » je vous fais expulser d'ici sur-le-champ !

Hank décide de quitter les lieux. Grissom et Catherine se dirigent rapidement vers le bureau du premier. Catherine met au courant de l'état de Sara. Grissom promet à Catherine d'aller chez la jeune femme tout de suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom sonne à la porte de Sara. Cette dernière met du temps à ouvrir. Quand elle le voit. Sara a compris que Catherine a parlé à Grissom. Sara est furieuse contre Catherine. Grissom remarque à quelques minutes que Sara est ivre. Après quelques minutes de silence entre les deux adultes, Grissom conseille Sara d'aller se soigner pendant les vacances que ce même homme l'oblige à prendre tout de suite.

Voilà, ça fait maintenant trois jours qu'elle est dans cet institution pour se faire soigner. C'est aujourd'hui que Sara doit aller voir le psy

À suivre…

a/n : Merci pour les reviews !


End file.
